warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Fallout4/All Sugared Up (FO4NW Trophy Guide)
<<<< BACK TO FALLOUT 4 GUIDE Trophy Guide By: Warren Woodhouse Description Defeat any 40 Nuka-World Creatures whilst under the effect of any Nuka-Mix Flavour. Guide Basically, head outside of the park area and only kill Ants, Ant Swarms, Brahmiluffs, Gatorclaws, Bloodworms, Rad Rats & Cave Crickets in the Nuka-World (DLC) area. Mixes To Use Best Mixes to use for this Trophy are Nuka-Power and Nuka-Sunrise as they have long-lasting durations. Targets Targets To Avoid Don’t use your Mixes on Commonwealth variants such as Painted Feral Ghouls, Nuka-lurks, Mirelurks, Quantum Mirelurks, etc. as you’ll be wasting valuable resources for this Trophy. Easy Target Ants re-spawn, so they are the easiest to kill. Recommended location is east of Evan’s House, which is south of Nuka-Station. You should find a small Town east of Evan’s House along with a drainage lake. You’ll find the Ants and Ant Swarms on the other side of the drainage lake. Hardest Target Bloodworms are extremely dangerous and should be best taken out when you are Level 80 or higher. Where The Targets Spawn * Gatorclaw: You can find a Gatorclaw that spawns regularly at the outside bus stop on the west side of the outer area of Galactic Zone, near the exterior park walls. They also spawn one time inside the walls of Safari Adventure during the Main Quest to liberate that section of Nuka-World. * Ants: Near the entrance to Galactic Zone are stumps that have tons of Ants and also near a drainage lake near a small Town east of Evan’s house. * Ant Swarms: They mostly spawn around the stumps near Trees, same place as the Ants however there is a group of Ant Swarms in the Repairs Hanger at the back of Nuka-Cola Cars Arena when you first enter the park near the rear entrance through the Repairs Hanger and also near a drainage lake near a small Town east of Evan’s house. * Cave Crickets: They mostly spawn near the roads and near to the warehouse which is near the north western part of the outer area of the park walls of Nuka-Town USA. * Rad Rats: They mostly spawn near the exterior walls of the park. Rad Rats also appear inside the Access Tunnel between Nuka-Station and Nuka-Town USA. Rad Rats also spawn one time inside the walls of Safari Adventure during the Main Quest to liberate that section of Nuka-World. * Bloodworms: They spawn one time inside the walls of Dry Rock Gulch during the Main Quest to liberate that section of Nuka-World. They also spawn near the park area with benches and a public toilets area near the Nuka-World Bottling Plant and Nuka-Town USA. * Brahmiluffs: They spawn just outside of Safari Adventure grazing on the ground. Brahmiluffs also spawn one time outside the walls of Safari Adventure during the Main Quest to liberate that section of Nuka-World. Category:Guides:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide Category:Fallout 4 Nuka-World Guide Category:Fallout 4 Nuka-World Trophy Guide Category:Fallout 4 Trophy Guide